Vestido azul
by Carylalways
Summary: Oneshot inspirado en la escena eliminada del 7x01. Historia Caryl (Carol y Daryl) Puede que publique un fic más largo a raíz de esto más adelante.


**Vestido azul**

Es un buen día en Alexandria, las reservas de provisiones están al máximo, llevan meses sin tener que enfrentarse a un walker, y desde el ataque de los lobos ningún villano se ha aventurado a cruzar las murallas de Alexandria.

El día está soleado, pero el clima templado y la brisa fresca que se cuela entre las hojas anuncia que deben de estar a principios de otoño.

Hace tiempo que perdieron la cuenta del día mes y año en el que viven, prácticamente se guiaban por el clima y floración de las plantas. Ya poco importaban las fechas, ni navidad, ni cumpleaños... Hasta ahora; Glenn ha apuntado el día de nacimiento de su hijo, sabe que nació a principios de verano, y a raíz de ahí ha hecho un calendario y va tachando los días que pasan.

Según ese calendario están a 23 de septiembre, días arriba, días abajo.

Abraham y Sasha charlan animadamente, sentados sobre un banco que tiempo atrás instalaron. Ella está embarazada, otro bebé más que añadir a la familia, son el futuro de esa comunidad y harán todo lo posible para protegerlos.

Rosita encienden las antorchas que están alrededor de la mesa que han dispuesto en el patio, y que Tara prepara para la cena que han hecho gracias al ciervo que cazó Daryl y a las frutas, verduras y hortalizas que crecen en su huerto y que las manos de Maggie han plantado y mimado tal y como su padre le enseñó.

Con ayuda de Eugene han construído un molino y comienzan a preparar pan casero. Quien se los iba a decir ¡Pan! Aunque aun no han terminado de cogerle el truco, pero a base de práctica todo se logra.

Glenn juega con su niño sentado en el suelo sobre una manta de picnic. Es un niño precioso al que han llamado Hershel, en memoria de su maravilloso abuelo que tan orgulloso estaría de él y tantos consejos sabios podría darle. Por suerte sus palabras calaron en todos y podrán transmitirselos.

El sonido del motor de un coche teledirigido llama la atención del pequeño que corre junto a su padre a ver el juguete que Aaron encontró en una de sus salidas y al que Eugene le ha dedicado gran parte de su tiempo para hacer que funcione.

El pequeño Hershel ríe, llenando todo el lugar de ese hermoso sonido, el sonido de la felicidad.

Maggie llega a su lado, acaba de ducharse y viste un hermoso vestido de los que cogieron en esa pequeña tienda que tiempo atrás encontraron en una de sus salidas.

Daryl observa todo desde el porche de su casa, donde está sentado poniendo a punto su ballesta. Mañana volverá a salir de caza, a ver si tiene la misma suerte.

-¿Estás listo? -pregunta Rick acercándose a él. Huele a limpio, a recién duchado y afeitado.

-Aja -responde echándole un rápido vistazo. No entiende porqué tiene que arreglarse. Van a cenar como tantas otras noches hacen ¿Por qué tanta molestia?

Rick se remanga la camisa y mira hacia la puerta de casa que chirría al abrirse.

-Vaya… -exhala sorprendido. Michonne está vestida con un precioso vestido blanco que estiliza su figura y resalta su hermoso tono de piel -Estás preciosa -halaga con sinceridad, mirándola con ojos brillantes.

Michonne se sonroja y le sonríe con una de sus amplias sonrisas, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

Quién les iba a decir que entre tanta muerte, miseria y peligro iban a encontrar el amor.

Rick le ofrece su brazo y ella lo acepta, agarrándose a él, apoya su cabeza en su hombto y caminan juntos hacia la mesa de enfrente que está totalmente preparada para la cena.

-Estúpido enamorado -masculla Daryl centrándose de nuevo en su ballesta que empieza a fallar bastante. Deberá buscar otra.

La puerta se abre de nuevo. Debe echarle aceite a esas malditas bisagras.

Un olor dulce llega hacia él, sabe lo que son: galletas. Es ella la persona que acaba de salir por la puerta, no la mira, pero sabe que está observándole escudriñando su ropa con ojo crítico. Ahí llega la bronca.

-¿Aún no estás listos? Por Dios, Daryl, dúchate de una vez, estamos a punto de cenar ¿O piensas cenar así? -le regaña tal y como él esperaba. No entiende la obsesión de esa mujer con que se duche.

-¿Qué más da que cene así? Llevo cenando con esta ropa todos los días ¿Para qué voy a cambiarme hoy? -gruñe sin levantar la cabeza, concentrado en lo que está haciendo.

Carol chasquea la lengua.

-Porque hemos querido hacer una cena especial, para romper la rutina del día a día -responde ella, cansada de la tozudez de ese hombre -Haz el favor de cambiarte -pide con voz suave.

-Ya te he dicho que yo no voy a… -alza la vista -Joder… -murmura cuando la ve vestida con un precioso vestido largo color azul marino y una fina rebeca grisácea que cubre sus brazos desnudos.

Nunca la ha visto así. Está guapísima, más guapa que nunca, el color azul le sienta bien, realza su color de ojos, y su hermosa silueta que tan bien escondida ha tenido últimamente.

Su cabello se mueve al compás del viento, le ha crecido en estos años, y ahora enmarca su hermosa cara dibujando un halo plateado a su alrededor.

Es una diosa capaz de hacer sombra a cualquier otra mujer del grupo. El equilibrio perfecto entre juventud y madurez.

Daryl no sabe qué decir, la mira con la boca entreabierta, y los ojos brillantes, ocultos tras sus largos mechones de cabello.

-Ya lo sé, estoy ridícula -se equivoca al interpretar el silencio de él -Dúchate, o lo haré yo -amenaza alejándose de allí, llevándose el dulce aroma de las galletas con ella y la elegancia de su silueta.

¿Ridícula? Puede estar muchas cosas, pero ridícula no es la palabra que la describe.

-Estás preciosa -susurra Daryl una vez que ella está lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharle -Preciosa -repite mirando su silueta a lo lejos, recibiendo los halagos de todos y cada uno de los allí presente.

Incluido su novio…

 **Hola, esto en principio es sólo un oneshot, pero no lo he publicado como historia completa por si acaso deseo seguirlo y crear todo un fic a raíz de esa escena eliminada :)**


End file.
